codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
The Trap (Evolution): Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 114: "The Trap." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:00,708 --> 00:00:05,133 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:00:48,310 --> 00:00:51,000 Mama, ťhe vist a Còrtex. 3 00:00:52,170 --> 00:00:55,590 Sembla impossible, però és cert, ets viva! 4 00:00:55,990 --> 00:01:02,080 Papa, et prometo que faré tot el que pugui per trobar-la, tot. 5 00:01:10,390 --> 00:01:11,630 Com et trobes? 6 00:01:14,790 --> 00:01:18,830 Una mica estranya. Tot aquest temps creia que no tornaria a veure la meva mare. 7 00:01:20,510 --> 00:01:23,700 Ho entenc. Creus que la trobaràs? 8 00:01:24,340 --> 00:01:26,910 Estic tota ľestona a İnternet i no trobo res, no sé què fer. 9 00:01:27,260 --> 00:01:29,130 Per què no busques a les xarxes socials? 10 00:01:29,470 --> 00:01:34,480 Pots posar una foto de la teva mare i milers de persones ťajudaran a buscar-la. 11 00:01:34,650 --> 00:01:35,560 Bé, sí, no ho sé… 12 00:01:36,450 --> 00:01:39,720 Bé, de totes maneres, ja és massa tard. Continuem demà? 13 00:01:40,140 --> 00:01:42,550 Sí… Gràcies, Jeremie. 14 00:01:54,650 --> 00:01:58,530 Però ja hem intentat seguir un espectre i robar-li els codis, i no ha funcionat. 15 00:01:58,760 --> 00:02:01,010 No li podrem treure els codis mai. 16 00:02:01,210 --> 00:02:03,030 Sóc un Guerrer de Lyoko en venda. 17 00:02:05,250 --> 00:02:07,640 No penses que exageres una mica? 18 00:02:07,850 --> 00:02:11,030 M’agradaria veure’t. Si vols podem canviar de rol. 19 00:02:13,610 --> 00:02:14,720 Canviar de rol… 20 00:02:16,360 --> 00:02:18,720 Canviar de rol! Ets un geni! 21 00:02:23,460 --> 00:02:24,790 Però què he dit? 22 00:02:28,090 --> 00:02:30,960 Estàvem equivocats en tractar de ﬁcar-li codis als espectres. 23 00:02:31,160 --> 00:02:33,140 Cal treure’ls-hi. 24 00:02:33,270 --> 00:02:35,120 Genial! Dius que podrem recuperar codis! 25 00:02:35,340 --> 00:02:37,690 Sí, està bé, però necessitem capturar un espectre. 26 00:02:37,870 --> 00:02:40,210 Capturar un espectre? Crec que estàs molt descentrat. 27 00:02:40,540 --> 00:02:43,100 Només cal posar-lo en un escàner per a treure-li codis. 28 00:02:47,840 --> 00:02:48,830 Però tinc un pla. 29 00:02:49,120 --> 00:02:51,320 Yumi, tu seràs ľesquer perquè ets qui té més codis. 30 00:02:51,460 --> 00:02:56,850 Li parareu una emboscada. Ulrich i Odd, anireu a Lyoko per a desactivar torres per si de cas. 31 00:02:57,480 --> 00:02:59,650 İ ľAelita no estarà amb nosaltres. 32 00:03:45,380 --> 00:03:46,800 No m’agafaràs! 33 00:03:52,000 --> 00:03:53,350 Ha ha ha. Et tinc, amor meu. 34 00:03:56,450 --> 00:03:57,480 Papa! 35 00:03:57,590 --> 00:03:58,620 El papa, sí! 36 00:04:21,860 --> 00:04:22,900 Hola. 37 00:04:23,390 --> 00:04:29,530 Aquesta és la primera vegada que hi sóc a les xarxes socials, però és per un bon motiu. Estic buscant la meva mare. 38 00:04:32,720 --> 00:04:34,060 Mama, sé que ets viva. 39 00:04:35,860 --> 00:04:37,790 Si veus aquest missatge, fes-m’ho saber, si us plau. 40 00:04:56,990 --> 00:05:01,310 Escolta, jo m’amagaré aquí. Si ľespectre apareix i se ťapropa massa, intervindré, ďacord? 41 00:05:01,450 --> 00:05:02,160 Molt bé. 42 00:05:08,930 --> 00:05:10,390 Jeremie? Som a les nostres posicions. 43 00:05:10,540 --> 00:05:12,460 Molt bé, Yumi, cal esperar. 44 00:05:13,490 --> 00:05:14,820 Vosaltres ja podeu anar-hi. 45 00:05:17,250 --> 00:05:18,800 Estàs segur que això funcionarà? 46 00:05:19,350 --> 00:05:22,380 Espera, estàs en un lloc remot. Has de protegir els teus codis. 47 00:05:22,570 --> 00:05:24,950 Tots els paràmetres estan al seu lloc per a que el XANA aparegui, oi? 48 00:05:55,070 --> 00:05:56,830 İnicio procés de virtualització. 49 00:05:57,780 --> 00:05:59,060 Transfereixo ľOdd. 50 00:06:01,300 --> 00:06:02,660 Transfereixo ľUlrich. 51 00:06:18,200 --> 00:06:19,500 Virtualització! 52 00:06:29,940 --> 00:06:31,380 Què hem de fer ara, Jeremie? 53 00:06:31,710 --> 00:06:33,020 Espereu a que una torre sigui activada. 54 00:06:33,360 --> 00:06:34,250 Genial! 55 00:06:34,520 --> 00:06:37,150 No he pensat mai que diria això, però tant de bo el XANA ataqui. 56 00:06:37,300 --> 00:06:39,700 Sí, sinó hauríem ďesperar molt. 57 00:07:37,780 --> 00:07:40,020 Jeremie, ja és massa. No puc aguantar més. 58 00:07:40,240 --> 00:07:41,730 Fins quan esperarem? 59 00:07:41,910 --> 00:07:42,930 Una hora i 17 minuts. 60 00:07:43,090 --> 00:07:45,190 Una hora i 17 minuts? 61 00:07:45,670 --> 00:07:49,300 És molt avorrit quan el XANA no ataca. 62 00:07:49,970 --> 00:07:53,440 Bé, la propera vegada m’emportaré un joc de cartes per a divertir-me. 63 00:07:53,700 --> 00:08:00,210 No podries enviar-nos una beguda, una pilota de futbol o una cosa per a passar el temps? 64 00:08:00,380 --> 00:08:01,130 Odd! 65 00:08:01,290 --> 00:08:05,900 Molt bé, està bé. Millor faré una migdiada. Desperta’m quan passi alguna cosa. 66 00:08:07,220 --> 00:08:09,590 Nois, estigueu atents. Concentreu-vos. 67 00:08:19,700 --> 00:08:22,430 BİNGO! Una torre ha estat activada al sector del desert. 68 00:08:22,630 --> 00:08:26,760 Oh, no, Jeremie! Això no m’agrada, estava a punt de dormir-me! 69 00:08:26,940 --> 00:08:28,660 Què potser un guerrer no pot pas descansar? 70 00:08:28,840 --> 00:08:32,150 Odd, et recordo que som en una missió. Us transferiré. 71 00:08:42,170 --> 00:08:44,220 Per a ser honest, he despertat de formes més suaus. 72 00:08:44,480 --> 00:08:46,740 Molt bé, nois, la torre està a 78º a ľest. 73 00:08:46,870 --> 00:08:48,210 Entesos. No ens envies pas els nostres vehicles? 74 00:08:48,340 --> 00:08:50,980 És clar que no, el XANA no us ha de descobrir. 75 00:08:51,350 --> 00:08:53,630 Eh… Vols dir que haurem ďanar a peu? 76 00:08:53,820 --> 00:08:55,340 Si vols, pots anar a quatre potes. 77 00:08:55,900 --> 00:08:58,500 Deﬁnitivament, aquesta missió és una merda. 78 00:09:00,730 --> 00:09:03,290 Yumi, n’hi ha una torre activada a Lyoko. 79 00:09:03,460 --> 00:09:05,700 Molt bé, Jeremie, estarem a punt per si apareix ľespectre. 80 00:09:12,720 --> 00:09:15,370 Com estàs, İshiyama? No vols venir a fer fúting amb mi? 81 00:09:15,550 --> 00:09:17,590 Oh, no, senyor Moralés. Realment no tinc ganes de córrer. 82 00:09:17,750 --> 00:09:20,460 Ah, aquests joves ďara. No teniu res a les cames. 83 00:09:46,630 --> 00:09:50,790 Bé, Jeremie, ha funcionat. El peix ha mossegat ľham. 84 00:09:56,110 --> 00:10:00,420 És increïble. Els dos tenim dues bicicletes poderoses i hem de desgastar les nostres sabates. 85 00:10:00,590 --> 00:10:02,100 İ ni tan sols ťimporta! 86 00:10:05,190 --> 00:10:07,770 Està bé, Odd, estem ďacord. Però tu hauràs de protegir ľUlrich. 87 00:10:08,150 --> 00:10:10,320 Ell és ľúnic que pot desactivar torres. 88 00:10:10,710 --> 00:10:15,570 Ho sé! Ho sé! En aquesta història, jo seré ľajudant de ľheroi. Punt i ﬁnal. 89 00:10:15,820 --> 00:10:17,890 Sí, però no pas qualsevol heroi, Odd. 90 00:10:18,070 --> 00:10:20,930 Començo a cansar-me de no tenir codis. 91 00:10:58,070 --> 00:10:59,160 Jeremie? Som a prop. 92 00:10:59,450 --> 00:11:02,320 Genial. Estigueu preparats per si heu ďintervenir. 93 00:11:02,560 --> 00:11:08,120 Bé, si he entès bé, en aquesta missió hem ďesperar a que esperin i encara seguim esperant. 94 00:11:08,270 --> 00:11:09,620 És molt variat, oi? 95 00:11:09,820 --> 00:11:11,320 Ei, vols callar? 96 00:11:16,530 --> 00:11:21,820 Ah, per ﬁ una mica ďacció! Però ha ďhaver-hi un error a la demanda perquè no he demanat pas un cranc. 97 00:11:28,250 --> 00:11:29,590 Sí, Jeremie? Sóc a ľascensor. 98 00:11:29,710 --> 00:11:30,910 Molt bé, vés als escàners. 99 00:11:54,940 --> 00:11:58,050 Projecció hologràﬁca casolana. Aquest cop has caigut tu a la trampa. 100 00:12:17,420 --> 00:12:19,690 Genial, Yumi, iniciaré la virtualització. 101 00:12:36,190 --> 00:12:37,450 Sí, atrapat! 102 00:12:37,720 --> 00:12:39,410 Pasem a ľúltima etapa del pla! 103 00:12:42,600 --> 00:12:43,900 İ? 104 00:12:44,140 --> 00:12:45,980 Genial! Ľescàner està agafant els codis! 105 00:12:57,830 --> 00:12:59,200 Jeremie, com va? 106 00:13:00,190 --> 00:13:01,520 Tot bé, ľhem capturat. 107 00:13:01,640 --> 00:13:05,290 Estàs esforçant-te massa! Deixa’m dir-te que crec que el teu pla no funcionarà. 108 00:13:05,410 --> 00:13:07,750 Gràcies per la teva conﬁança, Odd. Sempre ets tan graciós. 109 00:13:07,980 --> 00:13:10,200 De res, Einstein, de res. 110 00:13:18,090 --> 00:13:20,310 Juguem com ells volen. 111 00:13:22,630 --> 00:13:23,420 Un menys! 112 00:13:24,790 --> 00:13:26,600 Ei, jo també vull una ració de cranc! 113 00:13:30,850 --> 00:13:32,290 Sí, només queden dos! 114 00:13:34,930 --> 00:13:37,580 2,5% menys! Ha baixat un 2,5%! 115 00:13:46,680 --> 00:13:48,370 No pot ser, està destrossant ľescàner! 116 00:13:49,430 --> 00:13:51,550 Ulrich, tenim un gran problema amb ľespectre! 117 00:13:51,860 --> 00:13:53,400 Has de desactivar la torre. 118 00:13:55,440 --> 00:13:57,010 Molt bé, Jeremie. Ja hi vaig. 119 00:14:07,340 --> 00:14:09,010 Però què estàs fent? He dit que és urgent! 120 00:14:10,190 --> 00:14:11,560 Fem el que podem, Jeremie! 121 00:14:16,190 --> 00:14:18,390 No és possible! Ľescàner està desprogramant-se! No és possible! 122 00:14:27,070 --> 00:14:28,320 Però què ha passat? 123 00:14:30,430 --> 00:14:33,480 Ľespectre… Crec que ha explotat. 124 00:14:44,260 --> 00:14:46,360 Eh… Jeremie? N’hi ha una cosa estranya. 125 00:14:46,590 --> 00:14:48,780 Està formant-se una espècie de núvol de partícules verdes. 126 00:14:48,960 --> 00:14:49,990 Un núvol de partícules? 127 00:14:51,700 --> 00:14:52,930 Yumi, n’hi ha una explicació. 128 00:14:53,230 --> 00:14:55,390 Sembla que les restes de ľespectre han passat a Lyoko. 129 00:14:55,610 --> 00:14:56,450 Què? 130 00:14:58,510 --> 00:15:00,140 Jeremie, ve cap a mi! 131 00:15:11,290 --> 00:15:12,040 Yumi? 132 00:15:12,210 --> 00:15:13,220 Yumi, m’escoltes? 133 00:15:13,400 --> 00:15:15,590 Ha perdut gairebé tots els seus punts de vida en un cop! 134 00:15:17,760 --> 00:15:18,780 Odd, Ulrich! 135 00:15:19,080 --> 00:15:22,680 Ľespectre és a Lyoko i ve cap a vosaltres! Desactiveu la torre, ràpid! 136 00:15:22,920 --> 00:15:25,600 Ľespectre és a Lyoko? És una bogeria! 137 00:15:25,800 --> 00:15:29,800 Ha explotat a ľescàner i les seves partícules han estat virtualitzades al sector del desert. 138 00:15:30,210 --> 00:15:31,310 Té això! 139 00:15:34,160 --> 00:15:37,150 Ulrich, compte! Ľespectre va darrere teu! 140 00:15:38,260 --> 00:15:38,980 Ulrich! 141 00:15:44,730 --> 00:15:47,840 Ulrich, desperta! Ulrich! No pot ser! 142 00:15:48,070 --> 00:15:51,590 Jeremie, ľUlrich no es desperta. Sembla com si estigués en coma! 143 00:15:51,870 --> 00:15:52,860 No pot ser! 144 00:15:53,580 --> 00:15:54,930 Què farem? 145 00:15:55,370 --> 00:15:59,270 Jeremie, què passa? İ per què jo estic bé? 146 00:15:59,510 --> 00:16:00,660 No ho sé. 147 00:16:00,940 --> 00:16:04,940 Espera, Jeremie! Els espectres estan programats per a robar codis. 148 00:16:05,060 --> 00:16:06,510 İ com ľOdd no en té, el XANA no el reconeix. 149 00:16:06,910 --> 00:16:09,520 Sí, podria ser. 150 00:16:09,750 --> 00:16:14,600 Jeremie, què farem ara? Jo no puc desactivar la torre. Aquí sóc inútil. 151 00:16:14,760 --> 00:16:18,770 Molt bé, desvirtualitzaré els tres. Després resoldrem això de ľespectre. 152 00:16:23,780 --> 00:16:26,030 Oh, no, no m’ho puc creure! Ľescàner no respon! 153 00:16:26,780 --> 00:16:30,940 No puc desvirtualitzar-los! William, necessito que revisis què tenen els escàners. 154 00:16:37,550 --> 00:16:41,400 Eh… Jeremie, alguna cosa no va bé, encara sóc aquí. 155 00:16:41,630 --> 00:16:44,850 Odd, tenim un gran problema. Els escàners no funcionen. 156 00:16:45,570 --> 00:16:47,660 Vols dir que estem atrapats aquí? 157 00:16:49,180 --> 00:16:51,260 Per ara sí, però solucionarem el problema. 158 00:16:51,700 --> 00:16:53,280 Solucionarem el problema… 159 00:16:59,700 --> 00:17:00,280 Eh? 160 00:17:03,880 --> 00:17:05,000 Yumi, m’escoltes? 161 00:17:05,380 --> 00:17:07,050 Yumi, on vas? 162 00:17:07,430 --> 00:17:12,500 Odd, a la pantalla em surt que la Yumi es mou, ťenvio la planxa per a què revisis. 163 00:17:17,060 --> 00:17:19,470 Molt bé, Jeremie, ja hi vaig. Quines són les coordenades? 164 00:17:19,610 --> 00:17:21,890 Per ara està a 120º a ľoest però segueix movent-se. 165 00:17:24,590 --> 00:17:27,190 Odd, gairebé arribes. Crec que hauries de veure-la aviat. 166 00:17:29,810 --> 00:17:33,180 Jeremie, la Yumi no es mou. 167 00:17:33,640 --> 00:17:35,650 Ľespectre se ľestà emportant. 168 00:17:39,910 --> 00:17:42,460 Oh, no! İntentarà llançar-la al Mar digital! 169 00:17:42,720 --> 00:17:44,120 Allà hi vaig! 170 00:17:44,220 --> 00:17:49,190 No, no ho facis! És massa arriscat! Volem que ľespectre no ens vegi. 171 00:17:50,290 --> 00:17:54,400 Però hem de fer alguna cosa, Jeremie. La Yumi podria quedar virtualitzada per sempre! 172 00:17:57,900 --> 00:17:59,230 Pensa! Pensa! 173 00:18:05,100 --> 00:18:08,490 Odd, ja sé què farem! Activaré una torre de pas. 174 00:18:08,670 --> 00:18:09,730 Una torre de pas? 175 00:18:09,990 --> 00:18:12,420 Encara que no tinguis codis, pots entrar a les torres de pas. 176 00:18:12,870 --> 00:18:15,900 Allà ťinjectaré els codis que hem recuperat. 177 00:18:16,160 --> 00:18:19,380 Genial, Einstein, espero que funcioni! 178 00:18:19,720 --> 00:18:23,300 La torre està a 49º al nord. Vés tan ràpid com puguis! 179 00:18:26,030 --> 00:18:27,920 William, què passa allà baix? 180 00:18:29,420 --> 00:18:30,800 Els cables estan danyats. 181 00:18:31,090 --> 00:18:34,830 Escolta, he vist el meu pare fer això milers de vegades a casa, intentaré reparar-ho. 182 00:18:34,980 --> 00:18:36,540 Molt bé, vés informant-me. 183 00:18:37,630 --> 00:18:38,820 Ja puc veure la torre, Jeremie. 184 00:18:38,970 --> 00:18:40,170 Genial, dóna’t pressa! 185 00:18:59,120 --> 00:19:01,680 Molt bé, Jeremie, sóc a dalt. Què haig de fer ara? 186 00:19:01,870 --> 00:19:04,390 Posa la teva mà a la pantalla. Et transferiré els codis. 187 00:19:04,650 --> 00:19:05,550 Molt bé. 188 00:19:14,380 --> 00:19:16,100 Va bé, Odd! Funciona! 189 00:19:16,500 --> 00:19:20,130 Jeremie, sento com si una onada de calor entrés a tot el meu cos. 190 00:19:20,330 --> 00:19:21,350 És genial! 191 00:19:21,530 --> 00:19:23,350 Això és tot. Ja estàs recarregat. 192 00:19:23,630 --> 00:19:25,990 Genial, és hora de desactivar la primera torre. 193 00:19:33,460 --> 00:19:34,160 Oh, no! 194 00:19:34,460 --> 00:19:38,060 Oh, no! Oh, no! Odd, ľespectre ve cap a tu! 195 00:19:38,330 --> 00:19:39,140 Què? 196 00:19:39,310 --> 00:19:40,950 Vol els teus codis, ťha vist! 197 00:19:43,330 --> 00:19:44,390 No puc creure-ho! 198 00:19:56,460 --> 00:19:59,860 Jeremie, no puc allunyar-me’n durant gaire temps! 199 00:20:00,070 --> 00:20:02,290 Resisteix, ets la nostra última esperança! 200 00:20:03,820 --> 00:20:05,200 William, com va? 201 00:20:05,480 --> 00:20:07,610 Faig el que puc, no està clar, Jeremie? 202 00:20:38,030 --> 00:20:39,530 Bé, Jeremie, estic a punt. 203 00:20:39,660 --> 00:20:41,160 Ets increïble! Ja estem segurs! 204 00:20:42,290 --> 00:20:44,130 Oh, no! Ľespectre ha entrat a la torre! 205 00:20:50,120 --> 00:20:50,950 Vinga! 206 00:21:15,500 --> 00:21:16,750 Què és el que ha passat? 207 00:21:17,220 --> 00:21:18,720 És una llarga història. 208 00:21:31,590 --> 00:21:34,910 Bé, Jeremie, estem ďacord. És la primera vegada i ľúltima que intentem capturar un espectre. 209 00:21:35,220 --> 00:21:37,410 Sí, no sabia que seria tan complicat. 210 00:21:37,620 --> 00:21:39,470 Doncs jo ja no sóc un “Sense codis”. Tinc un 4%, no és gaire però és pitjor res. 211 00:21:39,610 --> 00:21:42,160 La bona notícia és que el poder del XANA ha baixat. 212 00:21:42,390 --> 00:21:46,410 Donarà més temps a ľAelita per trobar la seva mare. 213 00:21:46,610 --> 00:21:48,510 Per celebrar-ho proposo una migdiada. 214 00:21:52,320 --> 00:21:54,090 Dormir és important després de tot. 215 00:22:03,720 --> 00:22:05,540 Bé, tinc notícies. 216 00:22:05,660 --> 00:22:07,810 ĽOdd ja no és un “Sense codis” i el XANA té menys poder. 217 00:22:07,980 --> 00:22:09,500 Entra, ťhaig ďensenyar una cosa. 218 00:22:16,400 --> 00:22:18,710 Mira, tinc centenars de respostes. 219 00:22:19,030 --> 00:22:24,290 Encara no tinc pistes però ha estat formada una gran cadena solidària per trobar la meva mare. 220 00:22:25,140 --> 00:22:28,600 Genial! Tindràs molts amics virtuals que et podran ajudar! 221 00:22:29,260 --> 00:22:32,260 Però el que més importa són els meus amics reals que estan amb mi en tot. 222 00:22:34,400 --> 00:22:36,810 Això és el que em dóna una gran força. 223 00:22:38,110 --> 00:22:42,330 La trobarem. Sense dubtar-ho, la trobarem. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution